


The Usual

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [60]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Children, Gen, Guilt, Hospitals, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick takes Slickwell on one of his errands in the village.
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	The Usual

Slickwell wanted to complain heavily about being dragged to Dunwiddie with Baileywick. He had been planning on spending time with Greylock when he was summoned. He didn’t understand why the older man would need him to come with him for a simple delivery and yet here he was. It made him really feel the way he had been demoted from steward to regular castle servant and it rankled him the entire ride there.

“What exactly are we doing here?” he finally asked once the carriage came to a stop.

“We are spreading good cheer and charity among the villagers,” Baileywick explained. He took down two large covered baskets and held one out to Slickwell.

He wrinkled his nose but took the basket. “This isn’t a steward’s job,” he said.

“A steward’s job is to obey their king,” Baileywick gently countered. “Come along, Slickwell. We must not be late for our appointment.”

He bit back another comment. Arguing with this senile old man would be useless at this point. He followed after Baileywick and frowned when they arrived at a hospital that specialized in the care of children. “A hospital?” he asked.

“Mhm.” Baileywick stepped inside, holding the door open for Slickwell. “You will go down the opposite row from me. One of each.”

“One of each what?”

The royal steward led him into the ward where the youngest were being tended to. He went to the left side of the room and gestured for Slickwell to take the right. All the patients here were incredibly small and sickly and several nurses watched over them.

He watched as Baileywick lifted the blanket from his basket. He chose a small toy and a honey cake and gave it to a child, smiling as he spoke softly to them. This wasn’t his first time here. The children were excited to see Baileywick and the steward was soon being peppered with questions and rambling stories only small children can come up with.

The children loved him and from what Slickwell could see, Baileywick cared about them too. He listened to each one with the same seriousness as he listened to Royals. Hugs and comforting touches were given freely and occasionally he spoke to a nurse about a child’s progress.

He thought about the cursed pin he gave to Baileywick as a gift. He thought about how he had tried to force this man into retirement just to have the title of Steward of Enchancia. He had been so happy when his plan was working and Baileywick was heavily considering retiring. The man had looked so broken. Slickwell blushed in shame, realizing that these visits would have stopped when Baileywick retired.

Slickwell shook himself and came back to reality. He approached the first child on his side nervously, offering them a doll and cake. He blinked in surprise when he was immediately hugged around his middle by the child and he looked to a nurse for help.

“They enjoy these visits. Master Baileywick is very good at lifting up their spirits,” the nurse said. “He makes them feel like little lords and ladies. They don’t get many visitors.”

Awkwardly Slickwell patted the child on the head, ignoring the knowing smile Baileywick gave him. This would not be his first time accompanying Baileywick to the hospital. 


End file.
